When a Sponge is in love
by Spongegurl13
Summary: With SpongeBob in love will this be Plankton's chance to finally get the Crabby Patty secret formula?
1. When a Miracle walks in

OK this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Chapter1-When a Miracle Walks in  
  
French Narrator: "Ah, what a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom! Everyone is laughing and playing! This reminds me of a time when SpongeBob fell in love and almost put the Krusty Krab in hot water..."  
  
"Order up Squidward!" yelled SpongeBob in usual hyper voice! "SpongeBob do you have to yell that every single day of our lives?" said Squidward. "Why yea Squidward it's my job to inform you when each order is done to feed the hungry customers!" said SpongeBob. "Yea, but you don't have to be such an idiot! Can you watch the register while I take my lunch break!" yelled Squidward. "Sure whatever " said SpongeBob, "Stupid Squidward who does he think he is trying to-" "Um excuse me is this where I order? " "Criticize me and order m- huh oh yes this is how may I help yo- whoa!"  
  
Standing right in front of SpongeBob was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, and the best part was--- she was a sponge just like him!!  
  
"Hi I'm Alex! I've just moved here and I heard that this was the best eating-place in town! What do you recommend I order?" "Der- um the Patty Krabby I mean the Krabby Patty!" SpongeBob said in a choky voice. "That sounds great! I'll have a Krabby Patty and a large drink." Said Alex.  
  
SpongeBob went back to the kitchen and made Alex's' food.  
  
"Damn she is so hot! Why did I clam up like that? Ok SpongeBob when you go back out there act cool!" thought SpongeBob.  
  
"Here is your order Alex! Please enjoy the food!" said SpongeBob. "Thanks um—I didn't get your name?" said Alex "Oh my name is SpongeBob SquarePants!" "Thank you SpongeBob!"  
  
Alex went to sit down at a table and started eating her food. After a couple of minutes later SpongeBob saw Alex coming back to the register.  
  
"Oh my God! This is the best food I have ever tasted in my life!" cheered Alex! "I'm glad you liked it! The Krabby Patty is and absolute good!" said SpongeBob. "Well I believe that! You will definitely be seeing more of me! It was nice to meet you SpongeBob bye!" said Alex. "It was nice to meet you too Alex!"  
  
SpongeBob and Alex both smiled at each other and then Alex left. SpongeBob went back to the kitchen and thought to himself.  
  
"That means she's coming back tomorrow! I don't even know the first thing about women! I'm going to need advice! And I know just the two people to get is from--- Patrick and sandy!!  
  
Ok so what do you think! Yes no maybe so? Please review I want everyone to review! I promise it will get better in later chapters!!Sorry it was so short! Thanks!!!! 


	2. Love 101

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I'm glad you liked the story!!! Here's Ch.2!!! I probably won't add ch3 until a week cause I'm going out of town. But keep adding revirws!!!!!!  
  
Chapter2- Love 101  
  
"Closing time the greatest time of the day!" echoed SpongeBob.

"Hey that's my line! Are you feeling ok?" asked Squidward.

"Yea Squidward why?"

"Well you usually hate closing time!"

"Not today I've got some very important business to take care of! See ya later Mr. Krabs!"  
  
SpongeBob rushed out the doors and ran directly to Patrick's house where his best friend would probably give him some good advice. SpongeBob made it to Patrick's rock and knocked on it.  
  
"Patrick it's me SpongeBob let me in we need to talk!" said SpongeBob.

"Hi SpongeBob come in!" said Patrick.

"I need your advice. Ok today I met this girl and her name is Alex and she's really hot and she really liked the food so she's coming again! So I need your help cause I want to impress her!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"Say no more, now what girls want is a mature man someone who will not like kid stuff!" (Yea it has to sound stupid it's Patrick!)  
  
"Well thanks Patrick I guess?" said SpongeBob.

"Any time buddy! Good luck with Alex tomorrow you're one lucky Sponge!" said Patrick.

"Ok bye Pat!"  
  
Next SpongeBob went to Sandy's house. While he was walking over there he thought.

_"OK I don't know about what Patrick was saying well I never what Patrick is saying! Maybe Sandy can help after all she is a girl!"---------------------- _---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sandy I need your advice on something." said SpongeBob.

"Sure SpongeBob shoot!" said Sandy.

"Well ok today at work I met this girl and she's new to town and she's really hot! And she liked the food so much that she's coming by again and I want to impress her!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Well back in Texas gals liked cowboys cause they were strong, roped cattle, brought then presents and called them by ma'm! Why I remember this one time when........"

"Uh thanks Sandy I better get going maybe you could continue your story some other time! Bye Sandy!" said SpongeBob.  
  
"What was I thinking asking Sandy! This isn't Texas this is Bikini Bottom! Now what should I do?"------------------- I got it Mr. Krabs and Squidward!" said SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob hurriedly ran to Mr. Krabs house! Mr. Krabs had to know something after all he has experience from going out with Mrs. Puff!  
  
"Mr. Krabs it's me SpongeBob I need to talk to you!"

"Well hello lad come on in!" said Mr.Krabs.

"I need your advice! OK today----------------------- and I want to impress her!" said SpongeBob.

"Ok lad I'll help! Now what the lady's like is money! The more you have the better the relationship get it?" exclaimed Mr. Krabs.

"I think so, well thanks see you tomorrow Mr. K!"  
  
"Oook? Squidward next I guess?"--------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

"Squidward! Squidward!" yelled SpongeBob.

"What do you want!" said Squidward.

"I need your advice on something and you're the last person to turn to, please help me!" "Fine but make it quick!" "Ok today-----------------------------------and I want to impress her!" said SpongeBob.

"Wow and I thought you were gay all these years! Anyway you need to know the three 'C's." said Squidward.

"The three 'seas'? You mean like the Red, Black, and Mediterranean sea?" said SpongeBob. "NO you Barnacle head I mean the three 'C's by cool, calm and collective!" yelled Squidward. "So if you want to impress her do that. Now can you please leave!" "Thank you so much Squidward that helped alot!" "Good now leave!"  
  
After that SpongeBob walked home and talked to Gary about what happened that day.

"Oh Gary I'm so confused about all this advice what should I do?" said SpongeBob "Meow" (well Squidward advice sounded the best)

"I know but........hey maybe I can put all of the ideas together!" said SpongeBob.

"Meow" (hey go for it's your life!)

"Ok Gary I will! Be ready Alex cause I'm gonna knock you off your feet!"

"Meow" (Oh brother! watch him make a fool of himself!)


	3. Mr Triple C

**Chapter 3- Mr. Triple C**

Beeeep Beeep Beeep! SpongeBob woke up to the sound of his fog alarm feeling very excited about today. He had set his alarm to wake up extra early so he could get ready!  
  
"Today's the big day Gary!" cheered SpongeBob.

"Meow" (yea to be an idiot trying to get a girl!)  
  
SpongeBob was too excited to get mad at Gary. After two hours later SpongeBob was ready! Here's how he looked:

He had on a hairpiece (like the one when he took Pearl to the Prom), a red bow tie, cowboy boots (like the ones in that preview for the SB movie) and to top it all off he was wearing cologne but not that much since he hated the smell! Plus he had bought some chocolates for Alex.  
  
"Meow!"(Oh...My God!)

"Yea Gary I know speechless! I look good!"

"Meow"(look good from where?)

"Now Gary don't make me take away your T.V privileges you may not like it but Alex will!" said SpongeBob. "See ya tonight Gary!" SpongeBob took off running to get to the Krusty Krab! "Meow"(Bless that poor soul!)

"Meow"(what SpongeBob should know is that he doesn't have to act different but be himself! Maybe I'll tell him tonight. Oh well now for some T.V!)----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Yuck what's that smell?" said Squidward.

"Good morning Mr. Squidward! My what a lovely day it is!" said SpongeBob.

"Oh...My God! What have I done!" said Squidward.

"Why nothing is something wrong?"

"Duh! The boots, tie, hair, and that cologne stinks!" yelled Squidward. "Really? But I didn't put on that much and I don't smell anything!" said SpongeBob.

"Well you need to take it off!"

"No sir! You have to live with it!" said SpongeBob.

"Boys what's all that noise and what's that smell?" said Mr. Krabs. "It's SpongeBob just look at him!" said Squidward.

"For the love of money what did you do to yourself!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

"Why I took everyone's advice from yesterday. I'm mature, wear boots like a cowboy, the hairpiece means I have money, and the three C's!" explained SpongeBob.

"Oh you did this for Alex!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes I did." Said SpongeBob.

"Well good luck I'll be in my office."

"Ok Mr. Squidward you'll know when she comes in because she's a sponge just like me!" said SpongeBob.

"Whatever!" said Squidward.  
  
As the day went on SpongeBob was acting normal until finally around 12:30...  
  
"Hey Sponge is that her?" asked Squidward.  
  
SpongeBob looked out the little window from the kitchen and it was Alex!  
  
"Yes! Squidward leave please!" said SpongeBob

"Fine I'm gonna go sit at a closer table I don't want to miss this!" said Squidward.  
  
SpongeBob checked in the mirror to make sure everything was straight then he went to the front.  
  
{Ok for the rest of the story when someone is thinking it will be in italics and the first letter of the person. Ex- _S:"I like eggs"_ now back to the story!}  
  
"Hey Sponge...gasp! Uh SpongeBob!"

"Why hello Alex how are you today?" said SpongeBob  
  
_S: "Yes she's speechless! She thinks I look hot!"  
  
A: "He looks like an idiot!"  
_  
"I'm doing great! Uh what's with the hairpiece and tie and what's that smell?"  
  
_S: "OH no she hates it!"  
_  
"Well uh I'm a man! I'm just looking the part!"

"Oh ok." Alex said with a little smile.  
  
_A: "He's trying to impress me it's so obvious!"  
_  
"I got these for you!" said SpongeBob.

"Oh my gosh chocolate how sweet!"  
  
_A: "See what I mean!"  
  
S: "Yeah she liked it!"  
  
A: "Too bad I don't like chocolate, but he was so sweet to do all of this for me! Oh my god I think I actually like him! No this wasn't suppose to happen!"_

"Um SpongeBob I'll have what I had yesterday and make it to go I need to leave!" said Alex.

"Oh ok hold on."  
  
_S: "She hates me! That's why she's leaving. I'm such an idiot! Just kill me now!"_  
  
"Here you go Alex enjoy the food."

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow!" said Alex.

"What! I mean your coming back?" said SpongeBob surprised.

"Well yea the food is great here!" replied Alex.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" said Alex.  
  
"Hey SpongeBob I saw the whole thing! I can't believe I'm saying this but are you ok?" said Squidward.

"No! She hated what I did and probably how I was acting that's why she left!" said SpongeBob.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I better get back to cooking."

_S: "I wonder what Gary will say when I tell him what happened."  
_

What will Gary say? Why did Alex get scared when she felt feelings toward SpongeBob? Will she tell him? And will SpongeBob get rid of the hairpiece? All these answers and more on chapter 4!


	4. Alex's Secret

**Chapter 4- Alex's Secret**  
  
"Meow" (I'm so sorry SpongeBob.)

"It's ok Gary." said SpongeBob.

"Meow" (there's some real advice I wanted to give you)

"What is it Gary? I already screwed up!"

"Meow" (All you needed to do was be yourself. Almost all girls like that.)

"So if I was just myself then she wouldn't think I was an idiot?" said SpongeBob.

"Meow" (Probably)

"Thanks Gary! I'll talk to her tomorrow!"

"Meow" (Your welcome! Do I still get to keep my T.V privileges?) "Of course you do! I can't wait until tomorrow!"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
(Ok we're going to Alex right after she had eaten)

Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Who is it?"

"It's me let me in!"

"Oh hi Alex well what happened?"

"I didn't get to ask him out and he didn't ask me out!"

"What! How long is this going to take!"

"Plankton I have to tell you what happened!"

"Well you better! I want to know why there is no date yet!" yelled Plankton.

"Ok! Why don't we sit down." said Alex.

"When I got there he was acting different! He was even wearing cologne! He had done all of this for me plus he got me chocolate! And I'm falling for him! And you told me that I couldn't actually love him cause he was so weird! But he's really sweet and funny!" explained Alex.

"Wait a minute you like him?" said plankton.

"YES!"

"This is better than the first plan!"

"WHAT! But I like him! I can't! I'm on a job not on a romance!" yelled Alex.

"Look let me explain," started Plankton,

"I hired you cause I knew you would be perfect for SpongeBob to fall in love with you and it seems like he did so with both of you so in love Spongebob won't know this is a plan and he will easily blab the formula on your date when you ask him then I'll know and your free to continue with your love life!" explained Plankton.

"But I don't want to be in love with him but I'll fake it. Tomorrow the plan will continue." said Alex.  
  
Alex went to the room that plankton had provided her and said to herself, "Oh Alex you either like him or you don't? I can't! I have to do my job! I guess I'll just have to see what happens tomorrow!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"I guess you back to normal!" said Squidward.

"Yea Gary told me all I had to do was be myself!" said SpongeBob.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Sponge Alex is here!" said Squidward.  
  
SpongeBob got excited and went to the front.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey! Um can we sit down and talk?" said Alex.

"Sure I need to talk to you too!"

"Well then you go first." said Alex.

"Ok. I'm sorry I was acting weird yesterday. It's just that I really like you and I wanted to impress you and I thought you had left because you hated me." said SpongeBob.

_A: "Oh my God! How sweet he's so honest!"  
_  
"Oh my Gosh! SpongeBob that was really nice of you to say the truth but I didn't leave because I hated you. What I wanted to say is that...I like you too! You're really nice, sweet and funny and I'm glad you're being yourself today!" said Alex.

"Yea the hairpiece wasn't working for me!" SpongeBob said being funny.  
  
Alex and SpongeBob both starting laughing.  
  
"Um Alex can I ask you something?" said SpongeBob.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well um I was wondering if um your not busy this weekend maybe we could um get together and go somewhere!" said SpongeBob while making a puddle of sweat.

"You mean like a date?" said Alex.

"Well if you want to call it that." said SpongeBob.

"I would love too! How about Saturday at 7:00?" asked Alex.

"Great! I'll pick you up then! Where do you live?" said SpongeBob. "NO! I mean why don't we meet somewhere?" said Alex.

"How about we meet at the movies!" said SpongeBob.

"Great then I'll see you Saturday! I better go!"  
  
Alex got up from the table but before she left Alex gave SpongeBob a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok now that's just sick!" Squidward said to himself watching from the register.

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" yelled SpongeBob after Alex left.  
  
AT THE CHUM BUCKET  
  
"I got the date!" said Alex.

"Excellent! Soon I will run that skin flake Krabs out of business! Muhahaha!" Plankton said very excited.

"Yea heh heh! I'll be in my room."

_"Why did I kiss him? Was it acting or did I really mean it? I'm so confused! Maybe all of this will turn out all right! I hope!"_ Alex thought to herself as she lay down on her bed.  
  
(For some if you that don't know. Karen is Plankton's computer wife.)

"Plankton I hate to ruin your moment but there's just one problem." Said Karen.

"Yea and what's that?"

"Now that Alex really likes SpongeBob she wouldn't want him to get hurt so she'll confess what's really going on!"

"Oh I never thought of that!" said Plankton.

"I'll bet you one dollar that Alex will not ask SpongeBob what the formula is!" said Karen.

"Ok you on!" said Plankton.

"Oh but Alex will because if she doesn't she will regret it! Muhahahaha!" said Plankton with an evil smile.

Please review!


	5. The Big Date

**Chapter5- The Big Date**  
  
"Ok Gary how do I look?" asked SpongeBob. SpongeBob was wearing blue jean shorts (like the length of his brown ones) and I white shirt.

"Meow" (looking good Alex will love it!)

"You really think so?" asked Spongebob.

"Meow" (Yes!)

"Ok I better get going! See ya later Gary. Your food in already in your bowl!"

"Meow"(ok have fun!)  
  
AT THE CHUM BUCKET  
  
"Ok Alex you remember the plan?" asked Plankton.

"Yea. After the movie I suggest we go to the park then we start talking then I change the subject by asking him what the formula is!" replied Alex.

"Very good! Now I'll be watching from this monitor so I can hear what's going on and the formula!" said Plankton.

"Ok well I better go! Bye!" Alex said going out the door.

"You might as well give me the dollar now!" said Karen.

"Oh we'll see who pays who tonight!"---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
(Ok for the date we will be switching from SpongeBob to Plankton)  
  
"You look great!" said Spongebob. Alex was wearing a pink dress with flowers on it and some high heel sandals.

"You look great too!" said Alex.

"What movie do you want to see?" said Spongebob.

List of the movies:

Finding Nemo-PG

Pirates of the Carribean-PG-13

Jaws-R  
  
"Why don't we go see that pirate movie?" asked Alex.

"Well the Nemo thing sounds cool but we'll see the one about the pirated!" SpongeBob paid for the tickets and the popcorn.  
  
"Aw I thought they were gonna see the Jaws movie it sounds evil!" said plankton. "Stop it! I want to see the Pirate one too!" said Karen.  
  
"Wow that was the best movie I've ever seen!" said Alex.

"Yea that was cool!" said SpongeBob.

"It's 9:00 right now did you want to go anywhere else?" asked SpongeBob. "Well um... why don't we go to the park?" said Alex.  
  
"Yes! The plan is working!" said Plankton.

"It's such a nice night tonight!" said Alex.

"Yea! Look there's a bench let's sit down!" said SpongeBob.

"So um Alex where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from a town called Choral City. (made it up) It's a long ways from her...Do you like your job at the Krusty Krab?" said Alex. _A: "Oh no here it comes! But I don't want to hurt him because I love him!"_

"Oh yea it's great! I love making Crabby Patties!" said SpongeBob. "Yea they are so good there must be some secret behind them?" asked Alex.  
  
"YES!! Looks like you're about to owe me a dollar!" said Plankton. "Whatever!" said Karen.  
  
"Well actually there is a secret formula behind it made by my boss Mr. Krabs. I swore never to share the secret to anybody! Plus we have to keep watch from Mr. Krabs archenemy Plankton. His goal in life is to steal the formula and run us out of business!" explained SpongeBob.

"Oh that's terrible!" said Alex. _A: "Oh my gosh it means so much to them! I can't believe Plankton is that evil! I have to stop this!"_

"Yea it is but we don't have to worry cause he will never win!" SpongeBob.

"You can trust me I will never ask you for the formula." Said Alex. "Well I can tell you since I can trust you a lot." said SpongeBob.

"No that's ok I don't want to know!" said Alex. _"And I don't care what Plankton says!" Alex thought.  
_  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Plankton.

"Ha! You owe me 1 dollar!" said Karen.

"UHG! She went back on her word and now she will pay!!"

SpongeBob and Alex talked for the next 15 minutes about anything and they were having a fun time.  
  
"Spongebob.....I love you!" said Alex.

"I love you too Alex." Said Spongebob. They both smiled at each other and at that moment SpongeBob leaned in and kissed Alex.  
  
"Aw plankton isn't that sweet?" said Karen.

"Yea whatever just tell me when it's over!" Plankton said looking away from the monitor.  
  
"This has been the best night of my life because I'm spending it with you!" said Alex.

"Me too Alex !"------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no I have to face Plankton now!" Alex opened the door and it was dark inside Alex walked in and all of a sudden the lights turned on! "Why hello Alex! Did you have a fun time?" asked plankton. "Um...yes!"

"Good! Look I heard talk of the formula but not the formula!" said Plankton.

"Yea well what you are doing is wrong! Hey if people don't like your food too bad but you can't go and steal someone else's food!" yelled Alex.

"Oh is that so! But you betrayed me and here's what you've won!" said Plankton. Plankton took out a remote control and pushed a button on it. All of a sudden a wall started to open revealing what was behind it.  
  
"Oh my God! What have I gotten myself into?" Alex said to herself.  
  
Alex was right to say that because behind that wall was----.  
  
Hehehehe! I'll leave ya'll hanging for a week! So please review or I won't add!


	6. The Secret is Out

Ok first i would like to say this to wizard-boy-caster: this is a fanfic i can imagine whatever i want! It dosen't have to be like the show!! second: Thank you so much for the reviews i glad you like the story alot!! ok now here's ch 6.

**Chapter 6- The Secret is Out**  
  
Alex was right to say that because behind that wall was a tank of large man eating clams and a crane above it.

"Here's the new plan: Tomorrow you get another date, all you going to do is eat, and then you ask him! And I'll make sure you ask him because I will be going on the date with you! And if anything goes wrong you will be chained to that crane and you will be let down slowly so you can suffer a painful death!" explained Plankton.

"_Gasps_ No Plankton I don't want to die! Ok I'll get another date tomorrow but please don't hurt me!" cried Alex. "Very Good! Now off to bed with you!" yelled plankton.  
  
That night Alex couldn't sleep, so much was going on in her head. She just wanted to stay in her bed and never get out! On the other hand Spongebob had the best sleep in his life! He was thinking about Alex and the date they went on, but in he nights to come he won't be sleeping so good for his life was about to change!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"How was the date last night Spongebob?" asked Squidward. "It was great you are looking at a Sponge with a girlfriend!" bragged SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob!" said Alex.

"Ah look and here she is now!" SpongeBob went up to Alex and greeted her with a kiss. "Um SpongeBob do you want to go out to eat on Friday night?" asked Alex.

"If it means being with you I would love too!" said Spongebob. "Great! I have to go but can I have a Crabby Patty to go?" said Alex. "Sure here you go!" said Spongebob. "Thanks! I'll see you Friday!" replied Alex.  
  
THAT FRIDAY  
  
"SpongeBob you didn't have to take me to the Fancy restaurant!" said Alex. "Hey for my girl only the best!" said SpongeBob.

"Aw you're so sweet!"

"Come on ask him!" whispered Plankton. "When were eating!" Alex whispered back.

"What was that?" asked SpongeBob. "Oh nothing!" said Alex.  
  
"Here is your food!" said the waiter. "Mmm this food is great!" said Alex. "Yea it is!" said SpongeBob.

"It would be better if I knew the formula!" whispered Plankton. "Shut up!" said Alex.

"Um are you ok Alex?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yea I'm fine!" said Alex. _A: "No I don't want to do this! It's either my like or my love? What do I do?" _"Um SpongeBob I've been thinking and I do want to know the formula is. And you can always trust me!" Alex said.

"Oh alright. The secret formula is---" (A big group of people walks past Alex and SpongeBob.)  
  
"Oh wow! Um thanks for telling me!" All of a sudden Alex started crying.

"Alex why are you crying?" asked SpongeBob.

"She's crying because she didn't want to do this but I threatened her and now I have finally won after all these years I now know the Crabby Patty secret formula and owe it all thanks to Alex!" Plankton said as he hopped onto the table.

"_Gasps_ Plankton! Alex what's going on!" yelled Spongebob "Alex I think you should tell SpongeBob what's going on while I start planning to take over Bikini Bottom!" said Plankton. "Alex you tell me what's going on right now!" yelled SpongeBob.  
  
By now almost everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.  
  
"Oh Spongebob! I was working for plankton this whole time! I was suppose to be pretending I was in love with you. But I did actually fall in love with you and I was suppose to ask you the formula in our first date but then you told me everything and I didn't want to hurt you! But then Plankton threatened to kill me so I had to ask you the formula!" cried Alex.  
  
"Alex I loved you so much and I trusted you and then you went and stabbed in the back! Now my life is at stake and the Krusty Krab's! I have to stop this but not with your help! Good-Bye Alex and I don't want to see your face again!" yelled SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob got up from the table and charged right out of the door.  
  
"Spongebob No! Wait!" yelled Alex. "Save it!" SpongeBob yelled back.  
  
Alex started crying hard for about 5 minutes until a waitress came up to her.  
  
"It's gonna be Ok hun." "No it's not! I've just got lost my trust and the one person I loved!" cried Alex. "It's alright! You just have to forget about all this it's not that big of a deal!" "What! Your wrong! I need to go and help him he can't do this on his own! He needs me because I know how to stop this!" said Alex.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEING!! next chapter will be soon!


	7. Here's the Plan

Thank You GTHK and Tennishotty2 for giving me such a great review! And also to everyone else! I'm also starting to write another story it will be out soon!

**Chapter 7- Here's the Plan...**

"What! Plankton knows the formula and it was your girlfriend who was working for him this whole time!' yelled Mr. Krabs.

"Yes sir." said SpongeBob.

"I am very disappointed in you SpongeBob you told someone the formula when you swore you wouldn't and then you tell it to someone who you've only known for two weeks!" said Mr. Krabs.

"But she seemed like a very trustworthy person not a back stabbing liar!" said SpongeBob.

"And I though you were a trustworthy person too. I'm sorry SpongeBob but you're fired." Said Mr. Krabs.

"What! No Mr. Krabs but I want to help you stop Plankton.

"No. I'm sorry but I can't trust you anymore. Good bye SpongeBob!"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meow!"(What the heck!)

Yea Gary but Mr. Krabs is wrong I have to stop this without him knowing!" said SpongeBob.

"Meow"(Well maybe you should get a good nights sleep first)

"Your right Gary good night." Spongebob said miserable.

THE NEXT DAY

News fish on T.V-"Plankton of Bikini Bottom has finally got his hands on the Crabby Patty secret formula making the Krusty Krab out of business and the Chum bucket in business."

"That's awful but what can I do?" said SpongeBob.

"Meow"(Change your name and move to another city!)

"Gee thanks Gary." SpongeBob said sarcastically.

"Meow" (Just trying to help!)

Knock knock knock

"Come in!" said SpongeBob.

"Uh hi." said Alex.

"Oh it's you just leave!"

"No! Listen I didn't want this to happen! But there were clams and a crane evolved! And now I want to help you beat him!" said Alex.

"Sure! I bet Plankton sent you to say that!" said SpongeBob.

"NO! Listen you idiot! I'm not working for Plankton anymore he won! I truly want to help you!" yelled Alex.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Please trust me this time! I'm really sorry I got you into all of this and now I want to help you fix it. And you do need me because I can find out what Plankton is up to." said Alex.

"Well...Ok but if I suspect anything strange you will be sorry." said SpongeBob.

"Thank you! I promise nothing bad will happen!" Alex said as she gave him a hug. "Ok now here's the plan..."--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't this great Karen I'm finally famous and no one can stop me!" said Plankton.

"Hey Plankton!" said Alex.

"Oh hi! So what do you think?" said Plankton.

"You're doing great now with all this fame," said Alex. "I just dropped by to say congratulations!"

"Why thank you! Can you come to the back with me there's something I want to tell you!" said Plankton.

"Oh ok."

"I want to share part 2 of my plan." said Plankton.

"Well ok."

"These fish don't know that in the drinks I put a medicine that will spread through their bodies. Then at 1:00 P.M tomorrow I will activate a switch and the medicine will take over their bodies and they will be in a trance to only obey me!" exclaimed Plankton.

"Oh very cleaver Plankton, but I don't have to do it?" said Alex.

"No! In fact you can move back to where you live!" said Plankton.

"I guess your right but I want to stay here a while. I better go." said Alex.

"Oh well you can't stay here anymore I need your room." said Plankton.

"Well ok bye then." Alex said leaving.

"Plankton why did you tell her the plan!!" said Karen.

"I know she is up to something but I'm going to turn the switch on at 12:00 not at 1:00 by then she will be too late! And I'll be ready to face her!" Plankton said smiling.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what he's up to!" said Spongebob.

"Yea so by 1:00 tomorrow we need to think of something! Oh and I need a place to stay Plankton kicked me out." said Alex.

"Well ok. And by tomorrow we will stop Plankton!" said SpongeBob.

I'm sorry if that was a stupid chapter the next one will be better.


	8. Welcome to Planksville

  
Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me long to add this chapter but I have been really busy with school and these last two weeks have been really interesting! And now here's chapter 8!  
  
Chapter8-Welcome to Planksville 

It was 7:00 A.M in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob woke up and walked down stairs. Alex was still asleep on his couch so he decided to make breakfast for the both of them. SpongeBob made toast and eggs with orange juice for the both of them.

"_Yawns _Good morning the smell of breakfast woke me up." said Alex.

(A/N: Their still not going out anymore)

"Good morning Alex I made us breakfast today is the big day!" said SpongeBob.

"Thank you that was very sweet of you!" Alex said as she sat down at the table.

SpongeBob served the food and sat down with Alex.

"This is great!" said Alex

"Thanks."

"So do you remember the plan?" said Alex.

"Yea. At 12:45 we're going to sneak into the Chum bucket then you will distract Plankton while I try to stop the machine!" said SpongeBob.

"Yea lets just hope it works." said Alex.

After they were done eating it was about 9:00. So they got ready and watched T.V until about 11:58 there was a big bang outside.

"What was that?" said Alex.

"I don't know I'll go and check." said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob went outside everything looked normal until he saw fish walking down the street like they were in some dazed trance.

"Alex come look at this!"

"Oh my Gosh what happened?" said Alex.

"I don't know?"

"Wait...the switch Plankton must have pulled it early and lied to me!" said Alex.

"I can't believe this is happening! I know lets follow them maybe we can still stop this." said Spongebob.

SpongeBob and Alex both walked behind everyone else until they made it to the Chum Bucket. They walked inside and there was Plankton high up on a little balcony.

"Lets hide behind this wall." said Alex.

"Hello my slaves and welcome to your new town--Planksville." said Plankton.

"What a stupid name!" whispered SpongeBob.

"Shh!" said Alex.

"All of you will obey me now and you will do everything I say or you will get painful punishments!" said Plankton.

"Yes master." the crowd said.

"Good now I command you all to make a sign that says Welcome to Planksville and make statues of me all over the city." said Plankton.

(talk about conceited)

"Yes master"

The crowd walked out and did as they were told.

"I can't believe this first he threatens to kill me then he lies to me. I can't take this anymore!" whispered Alex as she got up.

"Alex what are you doing?" said SpongeBob.

"Putting a stop to this that's what!"

Alex started walking toward Plankton.

"Hey Plankton you lied to me!" yelled Alex.

"Yea so what! I knew you would be up to something you little brat!" said plankton.

You can't call me that! Yea I am up to something. I'm going to stop you wrecking Bikini Bottom and there's nothing you can do!" said Alex.

"Ok 1 -the name is Planksville and 2- yes I can! Get her!" shouted Plankton.

All of a sudden two fish came out of nowhere behind Alex and grabbed her. Alex started yelling trying to get free but she was taken away into the shadows.

"You will never win Plankton!" yelled Alex.

"I think I just did and no one can help you not even your pathetic little boyfriend!" said Plankton.

"You better think twice Plankton." whispered SpongeBob.

SpongeBob ran straight to his house and told Gary everything. That night SpongeBob thought of a plan that might save Alex the one person he still cared about after all the betrayal and lies she had caused.

_French Guy:_ "Will our little yellow friends plan to save Alex work or will it fail? Could this be Plankton's chance for things to finally go his way? Find out in the conclusion of our story coming in October!"

Sorry that was short the next one will be longer I know because I've already written it but I won't add it until October so you can wait until then. (I'm not saying that in a mean way)


	9. Spongebob to the rescue

Ok everybody its chapter 9 time!! I know it's been a long time!!! So I won't let u people wait here is the final chapter of my story ENJOY!!

**Chapter9-SpongeBob to the rescue**

Planksville was a sad place now. Everything looked run down there was trash everywhere and Plankton couldn't be any happier. Spongebob was walking down to the Chum Bucket looking in disgust at all the changes made to Bikini Bottom.

"This is awful I hate it! Why can't I just go back in time and change everything?" said Spongebob.

SpongeBob made it to the Chum Bucket he went inside everything looked quiet no one was there. He walked down the hall being very careful then he saw the control room. SpongeBob looked inside and it looked quiet inside ,slowly he went inside.

"SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob looked around to see who had said his name and he saw Alex up against the wall chained by her hands and feet.

"Alex! Are you ok are you hurt?" asked Spongebob.

"Yes and No. I can't believe you came back for me!"

"Of course I was going to I care about you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"That's really nice of you to say. Now if you want to deactivate the switch it's over there." said Alex.

SpongeBob saw it he walked up to it and started to pull the handle.

"Aha! SpongeBob!" said Plankton.

"_Gasps _Plankton!"

"So you thought you could stop me well you can't! Slaves get him and lock him up by Alex.

"Yes master."

Two of them grabbed SpongeBob and chained him up.

"Oh this is great things are going my way! Now I'll be back later while I go and think of how to get rid of you two!" said Plankton.

"SpongeBob I'm very sorry none of this would of happened if I came along and now look at us." said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry everything will turn out alright and maybe if we get out of his we can start going out again."

"But I caused all of this how could you still think we have a chance together?"

"Because I know deep down that you're a nice person who can stand up for herself and won't harm anyone." said SpongeBob.

"Thanks I do hope we can get out of this to bad Plankton has the key." said Alex.

"Ok I'm back! Here is what I'm going to do I've decided to feed both of you to the man eating clams." said Plankton.

"What! No!" Alex said starting to cry.

"Plankton! You may have won---but I know I'm going to die knowing that I tried to stop you, you stupid freakin son of a barnacle!"(A/N translate to above water lingo and GO SPONGEBOB!)

"And I thought you didn't have it in you to say something like that." said Plankton as he snapped his fingers. One of Planktons slaves walked up to SpongeBob and slapped him hard to where there a red mark left.

"SpongeBob!" cried Alex.

"That's what you get for calling me that! Tonight at 7:00 you and Alex will be no more!" said Plankton marching out he door.

"Oh my gosh your face looked awful! Why did you say that to him?" said Alex.

"Because-ow-I was sick and tired of Plankton someone had to tell him off-ow-!" said SpongeBob.

"That was very brave of you." said Alex.

The day got later at 6:30 two slaves came and took Alex and SpongeBob to the room with the tank and sat them down by it.

"Alex before we die there is something I want to tell you, I have and will always love you." said SpongeBob.

"I love you to SpongeBob." said Alex.

They both leaned in and started to kiss.

"Ugh not again! I'll give them a couple of more minutes." Plankton said watching them from the tank.

"'You don't know how much I enjoyed that!" said Alex.

"Oh I think I do." said Spongebob.

"Its time." said Plankton coming up to them.

"I'll go first." SpongeBob said.

"No I'll go." said Alex.

"No I will good bye Alex." replied SpongeBob.

"Bye I love you." said Alex.

SpongeBob was taken up to the top of the tank he was tied up and then he was slowly being taken down into the tank. SpongeBob closed his eyes and thought to himself-_"I can't believe this is happening I guess this is the end!"_

He could hear the biting of the calms, Plankton laughing, Alex crying and his own heart beat. SpongeBob finally made it to bottom and then all he could hear was nothing.........................................................................................................

Beep Beep Beep!

SpongeBob woke up to find that he was in his bead.

"I'm alive?"

SpongeBob was covered in sweat. He jumped out of bed and looked out the window. Everything looked peaceful it looked like Bikini Bottom.

"It was all a dream, but it seemed so real!"

"Meow!"(Good morning!)

"Gary! Oh my gosh I had the weirdest dream I---"

Spongebob told Gary the whole dream.

"Meow"(Wow that's weird)

"Yea but I'm glad Bikini Bottom is safe and Plankton really didn't find out the formula." said SpongeBob.

"Meow!"(Yea!)

SpongeBob got ready and went to work the Krusty Krab was the same and the Chum Bucket looked deserted like it always did.

"Hey SpongeBob I need you to watch the register while I go to the back." said SpongeBob.

"Sure thing Squid!"

"I am so glad none of it was real! But too bad I didn't really have a girlfriend!" SpongeBob said to himself.

"Hi is this where we order?"

SpongeBob looked up and saw a really beautiful lady in front of him and she was a Sponge too!

"Yes this is! Hi I'm Spongebob."

"Hi my name is Alex!"

"Wha---Alex?"

**THE END **

Ok that was the end I hoped you like the twist at the end!! If you liked this story read my other one called, "The lost Sponge" also, I've started to write another story that will be coming in November sometime! Ok thanks again!! Spongegurl13****


End file.
